


[fanart] Crosby Sucks

by bingeling



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Handlettering, mocking Sid haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like screaming "Crosby sucks!" into the sky at least once a day, but that doesn't seem sensible. So I did the next best thing and turned it into something I can hang on my wall.</p><p>And I have to make fun of the haters, otherwise I just get terribly sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Crosby Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my favourite Skype window for looking it over and being incapable of deciding which color version I should post. [Here's the other one, should you prefer it.](http://bingelingftw.com/fanart/hockey/hockey_crosbysucks.jpg)


End file.
